


Short Fic Collection-GEN

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place I will have all of my SG1 fics that are 500 words and under. This is where my gen stories will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mister Samantha Carter

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force"

"Cameron Mitchell. Ditto on the other stuff," Mitchell said. Their host nodded at them. Daniel and Teal'c were talking with another of their hosts and weren't paying attention.

"So you are married?" The Host asked. Cameron and Sam looked at the man in shock.

"WHAT?" They both asked in shock.

"You are Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and you are Cameron Mitchell Samantha Carter. Obviously, you are of different ranks but have the same end names. You are maybe siblings?" The Host asked. Before they could answer, he went on. "My wife and I thought that Daniel and Mister Carter are siblings. Their face types are so alike."

"No, Alibe, none of us are related or married," Daniel said as he joined the conversation. "When Colonel Mitchell introduced himself he meant that he is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the United States Air Force. Her name is Samantha Carter. Lieutenant Colonel is her rank."

"Oh, I am sorry. Here our rank is said after our name. I am truly sorry," Alibe said. Daniel smiled.

"The mistake was his Alibe," Daniel said. He looked at Mitchell who just shrugged. "Intergalactic redneck," Daniel said under his breath as he walked away.


	2. The First Annual SGC Burping Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's thought of a morale booster for the SGC. A few minor cuss words.

"Come on, Daniel. It'll be fun." Sam said. Daniel continued like he hadn't heard her. Sam decided to bring out the big guns and tell Jack that Daniel wouldn't participate. She returned twenty minutes later with both Jack and Teal'c.

"You cannot convince me that doing this will help my morale in anyway." Daniel said.

"No, it won't but it may for others." Jack said. Daniel turned and gave Jack a filthy look. On the grounds it wouldn't help Daniel, Daniel could refuse. But since Jack brought others into it, Daniel couldn't say no. Daniel sighed and dropped his book.

"Fine. Fine but only if you three do it as well." Daniel said. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all smiled.

"Yeasureyoubetcha." Jack said.

"Come on. I could trounce any man." Sam said.

"I will endeavor to do my best." Teal'c said. Daniel smiled weakly as they left then smiled broader once they were gone.

XX

"It's down to Dr. Jackson from SG-1 and Major Ferretti from SG-2. Which ever wins will be crowned the Burping King of the SGC." Dr. Lee said. He was the acting commentator. He was the only one from the science team who would actually participate in this. They had balked when they found out Daniel was going to do it.

"Now, Ferretti has been a strong leader in this contest so far and Jackson was a surprising newcomer. Ferretti's burp was striking norm for him. Can Jackson win it for his team? What the hell was that? Did that come from Dr. Jackson? Good gods it did. And we have out winner. Dr. Jackson of SG-1."

XX

"Daniel?" Jack said entering Daniel's office an hour later.

"I don't think it did much for morale, Jack. Since they lost to a civilian." Daniel said smirking.

"I was talking to Reynolds just a minute ago. Seems he knew who was going to win." Jack said.

"You never asked whether I had done it before. I held the cup at college every year I was there." Daniel said. Jack started doing a wonderful impression of a fish. "Close your mouth Jack. You'll catch flies."


	3. Everything That Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fic to tickle your funny bone.

"General Hammond, I really think it's a good idea." Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill, how am I to talk to the President, Pentagon, and the Air Force about this?"

"You could say that it's a moral booster." Daniel volunteered to help his friend.

"I find it most enjoyable." Teal'c said. His mouth canted a smirk.

"See, T-Man, likes it. That has approval all over it."

"Sir, you could tell them that we all, the SGC, want it. We deserve it." Sam said while trying to contain her laughter.

"And, General, you know it's true. And if not for the whole SGC then for SG- 1." Jack said.

"I'll ask." General Hammond said giving into his flagship team. These four, yes four, could get him to do almost anything. He might even turn them on the President some day.

*

"Well, Jack, how does it look?" Hammond asked.

"Wonderful, Sir. Now the SGC logo looks complete." Jack said smiling.

"Is it up?" Daniel asked running in the briefing room, Sam on his heels, and Teal'c just walking.

"Yea, look at it. The motto of the SGC." Jack said walking over to it.

"SGC: Where Everything That Can Go Wrong, Will Go Wrong."  
The End


End file.
